In various situations, individuals and/or groups may desire assistance from other individuals and/or groups who may have some degree of expertise with regard to one or more aspects of various projects. In certain instances, instant messaging may be a useful media over which to communicate with such experts. Instant messaging may be possible between individuals and/or groups that reside in the same general location (e.g., a single corporate office) and/or individuals and/or groups that reside in different locations and/or form part of different IM communities. In certain instances various experts may be available for communication (e.g., through an instant messaging program) through multi-instance, multi-tenancy, and other communication architectures.